


The morning after

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

The sun was streaming through the windows and a soft breeze caught on the navy blue curtains hanging in front of them. Although it was still early in the morning, William could feel the scorching Kenyan heat already. He was lying on top of the blankets, naked. This was partly because the nights were too warm to be wearing any kind of clothes and partly because he and Kate had enjoyed a night filled with passion. William tucked his hands behind his head for support and smiled. He had proposed last night and Kate had said yes. Thinking back to this, he could practically feel the happiness tingling through his body. He looked at Kate, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Her long brown hair covered the whole pillow. Just like him, Kate wasn’t wearing anything, so he could admire her body as he lay thinking.

He had only one concern. Well, two, actually. The first was of a minor proportion. He wanted to do this the traditional way, asking for the father’s hand. But he was so scared Michael would have concerns that he decided to propose to Kate first, so Mike’s words wouldn’t have any effect on Kate’s decision. William only hoped Mike wouldn’t make too big a deal out of this. William knew he was loved by the Middleton family.

His other concern was breaking the news to his own family, particularly his Dad and Grandmother. His Dad would be thrilled, of course, but would also insist they told the outside world of their engagement. Kate would very sudden be an official part of their family. The press would want official photographs, a press conference, interview. William only hoped she was ready for this.

‘’What are you thinking about?’’ Kate had woken up. She rolled over and gave William a kiss. ‘’Fiancé.’’

William laughed.

‘’Well?’’ Kate insisted.

William smiled at her. ‘’You.’’

‘’Me?’’ Kate raised an eyebrow. ‘’But I am not an interesting subject.’’

‘’No, you are right.’’ William replied. ‘’Wanna break it off, then? I don’t want to be married to someone boring.’’

Kate slapped his belly.

‘’Ouch!’’

‘’Stop complaining. I’m marrying you, remember?’’ Kate smirked.

‘’That’s true.’’ William rolled over and lay on top of her. ‘’And what do married couples do? They make babies. I think we should practice again.’’ He leaned in to give Kate a lingering kiss, at the same time stroking her thighs. He knew she couldn’t resist that.

She smiled against his lips. Her hands were already exploring his naked butt. ‘’I guess you’re right.’’

——-

A couple of days later, William and Kate were sitting in the plane that would bring them back to London. They had decided not to break the news immediately to the world, but wait until they were ready to tell. Kate wanted her parents to know before they read a rumor somewhere. William just wanted to enjoy this feeling, knowing he and Kate would be together forever, just between the two of them. As he stared out of window, absent-mindedly stroking Kate’s hand, he thought back to the morning after he proposed. The sex had even been hotter than the night before. He smirked.

“What?’’ Kate asked.

William winked. ‘’I think we are going to be a great married couple.’’


End file.
